The New Girl in Town
by MistY BluE
Summary: CH.7 IS NOW UP...Romance; This is a story how Misty comes to Pallet from Cerulean and joins the school of McKenzie Junior High. She has now got three friends: Ash, Kelly and Scott, and has the time of her life...but there's more in stock so don't be surp
1.

**The New Girl in Town**

**The New Girl in Town**

**Chapter 1—Meet Misty**

Author's Note: It's about time I write a new story. All I've been doing is writing "All's Fair In Love and Rivalry". This story I'm writing now is an AAMRN…something we all know, love, and praise—LOL. Anyway in the story they are all older…as usual. Ash, Misty, and I think I'll put Gary in here too; Kelly, Scott (My characters) are all 14 and in middle school in the eighth grade. (They're mostly that age in all of my fics, but—hey that's my call here so I can make them whatever I want.) The teens from Pallet don't know Misty yet, why did I put Meet Misty up there? But here it is and enjoy as always. Love, Leah.

**************::::::::::::::::::::::::::***************

"Hey! Ash, lemme see your new tongue ring!" Scott announced all over school ground.

"Yeah, let me see, is it a ring or can you flip it under and do phat tricks with it?" Kelly added and jumped into Scott; her long, crimped purple hair blew through the cool, late-spring breeze. (We all know anime cartoons have all different hair colors of the rainbow.)

"Ssss, no one knows yet! I tan't tak wit dis ting in mah mout, it hoits too!"

"Whoa man…what'd your mom say when u got it?" Kelly asked and the green-haired fellow, Scott nodded.

"YOU DON'T WAHNNA KNOW. I TINK I DIED TICE." Ash spat out of his mouth as hard as he tried. 

His friends just rolled their eyes, shrugged and continued through the main doors of McKenzie Junior High. The trio observed the cliques that surrounded the hallways of all three floors on their way to the eighth grade homeroom they occupied every morning for a half an hour. They had their own clique, but the smallest; population density: three.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Shields, the fastidious teacher exclaimed. "I'll be taking attendance in a few moments, but first I have someone to introduce to you all. This is Misty Williams, from Cerulean City. She will be staying in this school for the rest of third semester, which has just started so I'll assure you, class, that you will have time to be of her acquaintance." Ms. Shields smiled softly to her homeroom as Misty walked over to take a seat in back of Kelly.

Kelly, turned around to get the conversation started, "Hi, I'm Kelly, nice to meet you. This is Ash, and Scott—" Kelly looked over with a nice, juicy sweatdrop on her head, and her face faulted.

"Dude that thing kicks major ass!" Scott said excitedly, touching Ash's tongue. He looked over and blushed, "Eh, ah, sorry! Hi, I'm Scott…he's um…got a nice tongue…"

"Die! I'm Ass—" Ash tried to pronounce every word carefully, but he failed to do so, and made Misty's expression upside-down.

"What?!?" Misty asked.

"HE MEANS HI…I'M ASH…eh heh heh, you have to understand he just got a new tongue ring and is struggling MAJORLY," Kelly snapped her head to Ash. "to try to communicate. Maybe you should just stick with me for the rest of the day…" The two girls chuckled, when Misty began to speak also.

"Hey, it's all right. Most of the people at my old school were piercing themselves. I want to too, but my sisters are 'valley girls' and don't exactly think that stuff is cool."

They all smiled and laughed. Ash, Scott, and Kelly had a feeling their clique wasn't going to have a population of three anymore; it had become four. The trio was now a quartet. 

Bells were ringing, and thus was time to go to period one. Ash had a bright, wonderful vibe about Misty. Misty seemed to be transfixed on Ash the whole day, as did Ash on her. It was a start of a blooming relationship and friendship to the group of friends—they felt a bit unpopular, but that never let them down, they had each other and that was all that mattered. Especially to Ash and Misty.

**

**__**

If I Am

By: Nine Days

So you're standing on a ledge,   
It looks like you might fall.   
So far down,   
Or maybe you were thinking about jumping.   
Now you could have it all,   
If you learned a little patience!   
For though I cannot fly,   
I'm not content to crawl!...   
So give me a little credit,   
Have in me a little faith!   
I want to be with you forever,   
If tomorrow's not too late!...   
But it's always too late when you've got nothing   
So you say!...   
But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,   
Before the sun rises today...   
IF I AM!   
Another waste of everything you dreamed of,   
I will let you down...   
IF I AM!   
Only here to watch as you suffer,   
I will let you down...   
So you're walking on the edge,   
And you wait your turn to fall.   
But you're so far gone,   
That you don't see the hands upheld to catch you.   
And you could find the fault,   
In the heart that you've been handed!   
For though you cannot fly,   
You're not content to crawl!...   
But it's always too late when you've got nothing   
So you say!...   
But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,   
Before the sun rises today...   
IF I AM!   
Another waste of everything you dreamed of,   
I will let you down...   
IF I AM!   
Only here to as watch you suffer,   
I will let you down...   
So you're standing on a ledge,   
It looks like you might fall...   
IF I AM!   
Another waste of everything you dreamed of,   
I will let you down...   
IF I AM!   
Only here to as watch you suffer,   
I will let you down...   
The answers we find,   
Are never what we had in mind.   
So we make it up as we go along...   
I won't mention tomorrow.   
And we won't make those promises that we can't keep...   
I will never leave you!   
I will never let you down!   
I will never leave you!   
I will never let you down!

**

::::::::::::::****************:::::::::::::::

Here was Chapter 1! Chapter I'll try to get up as soon as possible, thanks, bye! Love ya, _Leah_.


	2. 

**Temptations Begin**

Author's Note: Let me clear up a few things so you can understand things more easily. First of all, the four of them are not that popular. Don't get me wrong, I love Ash and Misty and of course, the characters I created, Scott and Kelly. Also, there may be suicidal thoughts, maybe even attempts of it throughout the chapters—but nothing serious, gory, or disgusting. I just rated this PG-13 because of vulgar language/scenes and like I just mentioned, suggestive suicide. At that, I leave you with chapter 2…enjoy. ^_^

************:::::::::::::::::::::::::*************

__

**

So you're standing on a ledge,

It looks like you might fall.

So far down,

Or maybe you were thinking about jumping.

Now you could have it all,

If you learned a little patience!

For though I cannot fly,

I'm not content to crawl!...

So give me a little credit,

Have in me a little faith!

I want to be with you forever,

If tomorrow's not too late!...

But it's always too late when you've got nothing

So you say!...

But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,

Before the sun rises today...

IF I AM!

Another waste of everything you dreamed of,

I will let you down...

IF I AM!

Only here to watch as you suffer,

I will let you down...

**

"Hey guysss I thhhhhink I'm getting ussssssed to this tongue ring!" Ash spit in his big commotion. The others just wiped their faces off secretly.

"Yeah, 'guess you are…" Misty said. Kelly smirked and crunched into her celery stick.

Ash, Scott, and the girls went on enjoying their lunches until they were excused from lunch onto the field for relaxation; in other words, recess. That Friday was a glorious day. The sun was gushing with light, and adding a crisp, cool breeze you adore when the fiery ball of sun is blazing its heat.

"Doesn't this weather kick ass?" Scott asked.

"Yeah its great, is that your favorite expression?" Misty added to the question, as well as answering it.

"No, I only asked 'doesn't this weather kick ass' once!" Scott, apparently had no idea what she was trying to prove. 

Kelly, knowing him for so long, sighed at his pointless antics, "Oh, I'll kick your ass all right…" All four of the friends let out a long chuckle. 

Life was good—but we'll see how long this statement lasts. Misty got up and told them to wait there for her, she needed to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she took care of her business and exited the lavatory. 

The middle school was dead silent, so she tried to hurry out of there as soon as possible; who could blame her? After all, it was her first time in a new school. Soon, she was down to the second floor, only one more floor to go. When she placed her foot on the step, something was preventing her to move. Or was it _someone_? Misty felt a cold hand on her left shoulder, an open space to anyone who would walk down beside her. Whoever it was, pushed her against the railing and she clung to it, fearing as if she were about to fall. 

"Hi there." The voice seemed to have a masculine tone to it, it was obvious it was a boy. The unknown stranger pushed himself onto her body and Misty had barely enough room to breathe. "Can you pay the toll?" He whispered to her ear.

"What…who are you?" She interrogated, Misty had a right to know who this bastard was. "What do you mean 'pay the toll?'"

He tittered and replied, "The name's Gary, a name you wouldn't want to forget…" Gary breathed his words upon her ear. "The toll for a pretty girl like you is for a nice, sweet kiss." She began to sweat at the back of her neck, the vibrant, red hair stuck to her neck and most of it hung over the side of the railing of two floors down. It doesn't look like much, but its one heck of a school, so you can imagine two floors…A few minutes went by while he was looking at her and plunged his tongue through her mouth.

Misty couldn't take this creep any longer, she shoved him across the stairs and fell flat on his ass on the concrete steps. That wasn't all, she wanted to teach Gary a lesson he'd never forget—kicking him in the sensitive spot where the Good Lord split him. She sprinted down to the first floor and hurled herself in the janitor's closet. 

Misty didn't know what to do but bawl her eyes out; that was an unusual sight for a strong girl that had good, caring friends. The poor girl didn't even think of the odds of that happening to her. He probably figured that she was a new 'fish' that didn't know her ways from left to right to get off of one floor to another. The situation struck her like a bolt of lightning. 

******~~~~~~******

Recess was now over. All the students continued back into the school to their homerooms. 

"Where's Misty, it couldn't have taken her that long to go to the bathroom…unless…"

"Kelly, you're sick." Ash actually pronounced words clearly!

"WOW, you're not lisping anymore!" Scott exclaimed. 

"Now THAT kicks ass!" Kelly nudged Scott, to let him know she was using his phrase, but he didn't get it. She and Ash started to laugh. 

Though soon after the giggling, Misty never came back, nor was she anywhere to be found—At least by the three of her new friends. They encountered Gary on their way to the eighth grade floor—third floor, hence the floor between where Misty got hassled. 

"Gary! Gary! Did you see Misty? Oh wait, let me explain to you how she look—" Kelly shouted, but obviously cut off.

"Shoulder-length wavy, carrot colored hair?"

"Yeah!" The trio got excited, thinking maybe Gary has already seen her.

"And…a blue tank top with slits in the jeans?"

"Man, you got it down pretty good…" Ash was interested in Gary's "psychic" intelligence. "I'm just worried about her…please tell us you've seen Misty…" The other two nodded pleadingly.

"Never saw anyone like her." Gary replied with a shrug, and walked in his homeroom. All three fell anime style.

*******~~~~~~~~*******

Meanwhile, Misty is eyeing a sharp blade in her hand; tenderly smoothing it down with her index finger...a teardrop fell on the blade.

*******~~~~~~~~*******

Sorry, everybody! I'm planning for the way end, IT WILL BE HAPPY…AAMRN'S ARE HAPPY…however many chapters I get, I'll make it happy, k? Thank you! **Leah**


	3. Girl Interrupted

** 'Girl Interrupted' **

** 'Girl Interrupted' **

Author's Note: If you're one of those people who flamed me, then you can just leave right now. I don't need your dirt—shall I say. You DON'T want to tick me off, you're messing with the wrong girl. _FanFiction.Net_ is for creative minds—which means I can make the characters, out of character. On with chapter 3…This is for all of you who wanted and deserved another chapter.

Disclaimer: No I didn't produce the movie 'Girl Interrupted'. Pretty disappointing, huh?

******:::::::::::::::::::::******

We see Ms. Shields walking down the hall briskly to the main office. "Excuse me," she asked to one of the secretaries, "Have you seen Misty Williams? She has been missing from my classroom since lunchtime. Do you have any idea of where she may be?"

"Hmmm," the secretary pondered, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her after that point of the day, myself…I'll contact every faculty member for you." She replied sweetly.

"Thank you! I appreciate it!" The nervous teacher exclaimed as she strolled back to her eighth grade homeroom.

**

"Damn it, where is she?!?" Kelly asked, though shouted at the same time. She looked at Ash, as if he knew the answer.

"Misty's in hell, she told Scott and I, that she'd be back in an hour—" Ash began to act like a smart aleck. Kelly cut him off, however.

"Can I get an AMEN FROM THE ROOM?" As obvious, she took it seriously. Everyone stared at her; a common reaction towards anyone who is crazy.

"Shoosh!" Ash slapped her arm lightly, "I WAS KIDDING!" 

"I hope you know they're looking at you now."

"Excellent observations, Ash and Kelly." Ms. Shields shouted over the class's noise. She walked over to the both of them slowly and slyly. "I suggest that the two of you keep quiet." The teacher told them; at that moment for an unknown reason, the class quieted down as well.

"Eh, heh, heh…" Ash and Kelly smiled weakly.

"Where did Scott disappear to?" Ash queried. 

"Smart ass, he got sent home."

"Why?"

"Because…he told the principal he kicked ass…"

"Haha! That sounds just like him to do that. But why would he get sent home, that's a compliment."

"Let's put it this way, I don't think the principal liked his choice of words." Kelly cleared it for Ash more easily. Ash giggled in his scratchy voice.

"Misty Williams, report to the main office, Misty Williams." Another secretary announced over the school intercom. They still couldn't find her. Wouldn't the janitor have seen Misty by then?

In one of the many homerooms down the hall, Gary is kicking himself for what he did. He was sweating guilt—big time. The creep couldn't focus right, he was about to confess at any time. He couldn't pick up his feet. How about we check out Ms. Shields' homeroom again.

"Ms. Shields, may I have a word with you?" It was finally the janitor! He seemed to have someone with him, a stained face with dried up tears. The person had to have been Misty.

"Surely. I'll be back in a few moments, class. Work on your homework if you have nothing else to do!"

Everyone was making like they were doing their work for home. Though, every now and then, the quiet ones took a few glances over to the doorway. The class clowns opened up their ears to hear what the two faculty members were conversing about with the girl named Misty. What they heard, they immediately whispered it to their friends. As the conversation drew to an end, Ms. Shields and the janitor brought Misty down to the guidance counselor.

"I wonder what could've happened. Whatever it was must have been pretty bad." Ash rasped to Kelly, "I mean, I even know her by now, she's wicked strong. She's not one to cry often." Kelly nodded sympathetically.

"All I know is that I'm going to have one looooong talk with her when that screwy bell rings." Kelly gritted.

A few hours pass of dramatic dilemma in the school of tragedy. After a long day for everyone, the bell finally rings—the bell of which Kelly wanted to have a detailed chat with our sad red-head.

"Misty! Misty! Wait up!" Kelly screamed. Ash followed because of his curiosity. 

Misty wouldn't turn around. She was too embarrassed to do anything but walk. She continued to weep. Kelly and Ash did catch up to her and tapped the left shoulder. Misty wailed and became startled; that happened because remember—Gary touched her left shoulder previously. It must have traumatized her enormously.

"Misty what has gotten into you?" Ash soothed.

"You want to know, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" 

"Well we would like to if you would stop shouting!"

"Can I just tell you all later? I have to get home, but I will tell you this. I think I'll have to go to counseling. My sisters will think I'm a full time fuck that spazzed out because of some guy named Gary who shoved his tongue down my throat! All I wanted was to have a great time, and I guess underestimated that." She turned around and fled home.

"I think we've got all we need to know." Kelly's words were drifted into the wind. The two turned the opposite way of Misty's route and headed home for the day.

********:::::::::::::::::********

Sorry it was so short everyone, at least I hope everyone liked this chapter. Review please! **Leah**


	4. Misty's Wish

**Children of the Ocean**

**Misty's Wish**

Author's Note: All right, I am calm now! You can come out of your bomb shelters! Anyway, this chapter is about Misty and her sisters, but I'm trying to fit in a little bit of AAMR…but I keep on coming down to a long chapter and I never seem to fit it in, but this time I think I am. Enjoy.

*****~~~~~~*****

On Saturday morning, after the day of insanity, Misty slammed her hand down on her dresser drawer; forgetting that it was Saturday meaning that she could sleep in, but she had trouble doing so. 

"Oh stupid sun, go away!" She shouted at the glistening light glaring in her eye. Misty rolled over—but didn't seem to know she was at the edge of the bed. She fell out on the floor. "OWWWWW!" The troubled girl then trudged out of her room and down into the kitchen where her sisters were making breakfast.

"Well, good morning little sis!" Daisy the peppy girl she was, exclaimed to her sister in a positive attitude. Misty just smiled, sat down and banged her head on the table.

"You know, Misty, you could've just like, slept in." Lily said to her fellow red-head sister.

"Yeah, it's like, Saturday you know." Violet added.

"No, I thought it was December." Misty sarcastically snapped back. 

Violet handed her a plate full of breakfast goodies. Misty proceeded out to the veranda and plopped into the cushioned futon. She inhaled the fresh air of Pallet, including the luscious smell of the food in front of her; her sisters really knew how to cook. Misty then heard the sound of a familiar voice, it was Ash. He wasn't walking with Kelly and Scott, she thought about it, but didn't think it was a big deal. The girl tried to play obliviously stupid, as if she didn't see him. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks in record time. Continuing to consume her early morning meal, she bowed her head down as if she was crushing on this guy...

"Hey Misty…" Ash said softly. He didn't know whether he should start a conversation or leave her alone to collect her thoughts from the previous hectic day. Though, she didn't think she would be nervous, her body turned on her. Her fork dropped onto her plate with a loud clang out of reflex in the silenced town.

"Uh, hi, you wanna sit down?" Misty looked up to him as she timidly asked.

"Sure." Ash sits and adds, "I was thinking about yesterday, especially what happened to you. Kelly and I didn't know what was going on."

"Oh, heh, heh, really?" '_I feel so friggin' dumb with this wide grin on my face. I think I'll connect to my pea-sized brain to shut off the mouth function…' _Misty mused.

In the meantime, Daisy, Lily, and Violet—also known as the Sensational Sisters, toppled on top of each other to make sure they weren't going to be seen by the two of them outside. The three siblings watched them closely like a hawk.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Ash inquired after a long hesitation of words to say.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Let me just bring my plate inside. You can come in if you want to." Misty offered. "WHAT THE???" She screamed as she saw the pile of curiosity on the kitchen floor. "Um, meet my sisters…Ash, this is Violet, that's on top of Lily—the red-head like me, and that's Daisy the leader of the pack that's on top of the other two spies." Said Misty, smirking. Her three sisters had sweatdrops as Ash and Misty walked out the front door.

"So what were you doing up early in the morning?" Ash started the conversation with a question.

"I could ask you the same question…" She replied slyly.

"I always get up early in the morning, it's just a habit I have. This town is filled with fun and all that crud, that you would want to get up early in the morning." 

"I really like this town, also." 

"Can I ask you what happened with Gary…when you said he shoved his tongue down your throat? Or do you not wanna talk about it…I'll understand…" He trailed off.

"I'll talk about it, just not now. I'm enjoying the moment." Misty answered with a small chuckle, which Ash repeated. They stopped at a quaint pond at the north end of the town.

"Well here it is." Ash guided.

"Wow. I'm impressed…" 

She kept her eyes glued on the sparkling pond, but Ash interrupted the picturesque with his body as he stood in front of her. All she could do was look in his gleaming eye, that was her idea of a beautiful picturesque landscape. Misty wanted to get a closer look of those dark, mysterious eyes of his—but she was afraid to even be the one who chose to kiss first. Surprisingly, she got her wish to see his glamorous eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips and backed them off quickly. Though, she got some wave of courage and decided to be the one to kiss once again, and that magical moment happened.

*****~~~~~~*****

Well here ya go! I know that one was short too, but I'm really busy this month. I wrote this one from the heart, I thought it was cute at least, review! Bye! :..Leah..:


	5. I Dare You To...

**I Dare You To…**

**I Dare You To…**

Author's Note: All right everybody, chapter 5 is here…I forget which chapter it actually is but I think it is chapter 5. How bad am I? This chapter takes place at a little Truth or Dare party…Now you're thinking, "Why the hell are you doing this? They already kissed!" Ah! You are correct, there is something else planned…and you'll have to keep reading to find out!

***::::…::::***

Misty continued to stare into Ash's everlasting eyes and cannot leave her power surge of connection. Though, Ash didn't want to let go either. They still were embraced in one another's arms.

"RED ROVER, RED ROVER!" Kelly yelled as she slammed herself trying to break the chained couple. (**Red Rover is a game where you run and try to break through a ring of people. Just letting you know…**) Scott and Kelly, burst into laughter uncontrollably.

"AND YOU THINK I'M DERANGED! HOW COME YOU TWO YELL AT ME FOR BEING WEIRD?" Scott interrogated.

"HOW ABOUT I START YELLING AT YOU NOW?!?" Ash replied in a hostile manner, rubbing his ear from all the screaming. He was also pissed off because they broke the peaceful, romantic moment. "WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT, DAMN IT!" The boy narrowed his eyes on Scott who was about to fall over from the outburst that blew up in his face. After a few moments of silence, Ash whipped his head at Kelly informing she wasn't wanted at that place and time.

"Jesus Ash! Calm down! You're not their father, lighten up!" Misty snapped at her new boyfriend. At her words, he sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Damn right, you're sorry." Said Misty.

"Okay…then shall we get this conversation going…?" Kelly announced.

"Yeah, go ahead…Kelly…" Scott stuttered.

"All righty, well I wanted to invite you guys to my party tonight at eight o'clock—my parents are going to be out of town. Some of the close eighth grade homerooms are gonna be there." Kelly observed the whole circle, "So are you in or are ya out?" 

"Sure, we're all up for it!" The three that were being spoken to exclaimed.

"Great, bye peeps!" Kelly waved as she left the open pond area.

Nevertheless, time flies…

***::::…::::***

"Ey!!!!!" Ash shouted as he entered the front door of Kelly's house. He had his hand in Misty's as he swung around the corner to bond with his friends, and how could he forget Misty? He also introduced her to everyone she hadn't encountered.

"Everyone!" Kelly cried as she scrambled up on a stool. No one seemed to have taken effect of her cry, "SHADDUP!!!!!!" She shrieked, everyone caught on by that point. "*ahem* Thank you! We're now going to play Truth or Dare!"

"OOOOOOOOH." Most of the boys mocked Kelly's announcement. She just let out a long sigh.

"All right kids sit in a circle!" Kelly, our hostess ordered.

"IS THIS STORY TIME? SHEESH!" Scott remarked.

"Ummmmm, Lessee," Kelly contemplated, "Ash, you go first…"

"Why me?"

"CAN YOU STOP QUESTIONING _ME_?"

"All right, all right…how bout you Kel, truth or dare?"

"WOW, didn't I just—no wait, that was the game question, uh dare." Kelly exclaimed slyly.

"I dare you to…flash the next possible car to go by your house!" Ash proudly said.

"YOU'RE SICK!"

"That's the breaks." He smirked while everyone urged her to strut her stuff.

"OH Fine! The things I do for people!" Kelly then trudged out her back door onto the driveway and on the sidewalk. A crimson colored car rolls by…

"PICTURE FOR PROOF! YA I GOT IT!" Mike, another boy from the parents-are-out-of-town party shouted to inform everyone of the good news.

"WHAT ARE THE FREAKING ODDS? HUH? TELL ME!" Kelly pushed Ash up against the wall with extreme anger.

"What do you mean 'the odds'?" Ash stuttered innocently.

"THAT WAS YOUR MOM'S CAR! GOOD THING SHE ONLY SNAPPED HER HEAD AT ME FOR ONE SECOND. IT LOOKED LIKE SHE HAD NO IDEA SO THANK YOUR LUCKY STARS, PAL!" Kelly let go of her powerful grip and her victim plopped onto the floor. "AND I HEARD SOMEONE TOOK A PICTURE SO TWO WORDS: BURN IT! ON WITH THE NEXT DARE…I'm suddenly not in the mood to ask someone right now."

"I'll take your place then," Scott offered, "Misty, you up for truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"All righty then, I dare you to take…" Scott scans the circle of teens, "Gary in the closet and fool around if you know what I mean." He snickered. 

Bad move. No one seemed to think it was funny, especially Misty who had bad memories with Gary already. The party didn't know what to do since the whole school found out about what had happened on her first day, which was Friday. But Scott wasn't there in the afternoon because of suspension so you could not blame him for asking the dare. Though if he did know about the incident, it would have been another story.

***::::…::::***

Sorry everyone! I know my chapters are SO SMALL, but good things come in small packages right? Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. **::..Leah..::**


	6. Becoming Stronger

**Stronger**

**Becoming Stronger**

Author's Note: Why do I even bother with these things?!? I'll just get on with the story, hope you like the chapter! ^_^ PS…she might have past thoughts from the suicide and recalls them back, but note the title, she overcomes her feeling of suicide. 'Becoming Stronger'

***::::…::::***

Kelly could see that Misty's sensitivity level was getting pretty high. The ominous silence was getting unbearable to sit in; it'd be enough to make anyone who's sane climb the walls. The circle of adolescence was waiting for any move she would produce, not to mention the bickering and vexing whispering that was happening so fast.

Gary walked over gingerly and extended his hand, "C'mon let's go." He commanded nonchalant. 

Ash had a scowl on his face—and he didn't like to have one. He then softly asked Scott to come outside to chat a little about the disturbance he created out of one dare. Scott agreed. But before Ash took his faithful friend outside, he had to break everyone back into reality.

"Gary do you have any idea whatsoever of what you done?" Ash was really trying to be Mr. Nice Guy.

"You can mind your own business. Did I _ask_ you for your opinion? I don't think so, freak." Once again, Gary and his demands took over.

"WHO THE HELL do you think you are, OAK?" Misty spoke up, apparently unaffected after pondering of the innocent dare. 

"Uh, ahm, I think everyone should head on home for tonight…I'm sorry." Kelly announced disappointingly. "Ash, Scott, and Misty stay as long as you want." Now directing to Gary, "You can take the gas pipe. Feel free to exit through anywhere but the doors and windows. The toilet is another great start, but you may get drenched. Any of you have to go to the bathroom?" Kelly finished sweetly with a smile. Gary returned her with a sarcastic, plain smile and headed home with the others.

Misty plunked onto the couch and scrunched up in a ball while rocking herself at the same time. Her stunning, aqua eyes were clouded with water again. The tears rolled down her cheeks, which reminded her from Friday of her finger running over the blade. She knew enough not to screw up her body. Not when her life had just entered the boy of her eternal dreams.

"It's starting again," the carrot-haired beauty whispered softly with her gentle, child-like voice looking into the fireplace. "That asshole shattered me again. I was so happy when I was here for the first couple of hours. Now, everything is frigged up." She felt as if she were a porcelain vase that a child threw and broke on the hardwood floor out of enjoyment. Gary was that child.

Ash sat down carefully next to his new girlfriend and osculates for a quick few seconds and draped his arm around her dainty shoulders. "It's going to be okay. He is so low that even Hell can't reach him with their fire." Ash seemed to be pondering about something and then shook off the thought.

"I know I sound totally psycho because he shoved his tongue down my throat but—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Gay ass Gary thrust his nasty, slobbered tongue down your sanitized throat???" Scott interrogated. He even seemed to be shocked with his excuse for a brain. Misty nodded to Scott's inquiry after a few minutes of thinking. "Damn, I would've SWALLOWED a million bottles of mouth wash, never mind gargling it after he pulled that fast one. I give you credit, Mist." Misty's other defending friend, Scott hugged her. Kelly was leaning against the wall; her face favoring Misty. 

"Okay, let's call it a night, guys. Misty, stay here for tonight. Maybe you'll feel a little more eased in the morning. And plus, I don't think I'm up to staying here alone. Gary'll probably stalk me because of my offers of how to leave the household." They all followed with a chuckle.

"See ya guys in the morning!" At that, they gave their kisses and embracing hugs goodbye.

***::::…::::***

Misty called her sisters and they both did what was necessary to do. After a few hours of the two girls cleaning up, they went upstairs to Kelly's bedroom. Misty awed at her friend's room; Kelly came from a semi-wealthy family and is an only child. Who else would have a party of practically the whole eighth grade at their home? 

"Here Misty," Kelly pulled out an extra pair of pajamas. Though Misty was still drooling over the 'suite-like' bedroom. "Hellllo, Misty it's Ash!" She made a perfect impression of Ash's scratchy voice. Kelly knew him since he was a baby and vice versa, she'd think it'd get Misty's attention—and surprisingly, it did.

"Huh?—Oh geesh, it was you. That was a great imitation." Kelly let out a sweet giggle. 

"Maybe we should talk more about him. Heck, you should know who your boyfriend is!" Kelly rustles a few shoeboxes under her queen-sized bed and pulls out a white, dusty one. "Here it *cough* is! Ah, here's the picture I'm looking for." She pulls out a bent picture from a camp titled: _Horizons_. There was of course Kelly, Ash, Scott, and…Gary? They were all huddled together with arms criss-crossed over one another, each having a grand old time.

"Why is _he_ in with you guys?" Misty asked in a suspicious manner.

"Well, Gary used to be great friends with all of us when we were ten—in the fifth grade. At 'Horizons' something strange happened. Gary was constantly teased and teased by a certain group of boys. Then, one night he was silently taken out of his cabin and dragged outside. The rest, maybe I shouldn't say. It was way out of the ordinary, what they did was too pitiful to look at. Some of the chaperones in his cabin came rushing outside to see what was the noise, and right away found out. The men got help for him immediately. After that incident Gary trusted no one. Not even me, Ash and Scott were talked to, or even glanced at, from him."

***::::…::::***

There you have it! Maybe if people want it, I'll make another chapter, if not then I'll think about it. Please review! ~Always~ **::..Leah..::**


	7. Rain

**Rain**

**Rain**

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone…took me long enough to upload another chapter huh? This one is a tiny bit sadder than the picture from the last chapter I can assure you. But I'm trying to get more and more reviews so I can have a celebration story, for my **100 and over reviews** so **PLEASE** review for the hell of it! This is my only hope! This story I've scored more reviews than all the other fics I made. So **PLEASE** make this possible!

****

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Pokemon! So what's it to you??? Obviously I'm just kidding, but I don't own the song, "Rain" by Joey McIntyre.

***:::::::***

"Missstty…" Kelly waved her hand in front of her dazed friend's face. "You sure look fascinated with that photo, you can't even take your eyes off it! What are you staring at?"

"I can't help it if I can't take my eyes off my boyfriend!"

"Since last night? I don't think so, missy. Give me that pic," She snatched it out of Misty's hand. Unbeknown to her, she was taken by surprise and it was whipped out easily. "and lets go! We're going to meet your lovely boyfriend and Scott at the café around the block." Kelly finished with a smile and placed the photo in her pocket.

***:::::::***

"Ash, we're not millionaires…"

"No, really?"

"So why did you order all that food? The whole damn café's menu list is not my idea of just a light lunch." Misty stated. You could tell she was a health freak.

"Whoa, then I guess you don't know Ash," Scott indicated, he seemed very blunt about it. "I mean, the kid ate paste in kindergarten!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault the demented teacher didn't take care of us! After all, tell me that didn't look like gum."

Kelly just shrugged and shook her head. She listened to her friends babble on while she caught up in her own world. The mere memory of her dear ash-haired friend eating paste made her sick to the stomach. Which she hadn't wished, because she had finished eating. 

She set her head onto her palm and twirled her long hair that was a dark shade of a royal purple. Kelly began to gaze out of the window that belonged to their booth. There were gray, puffy clouds forming slowly; hazing throughout the sky that was once a pastel blue. It looked ominous enough to swallow up the sleepy town. 

Viewing the town as newcomers would seem as if there was no life. Soon, after gazing the neighborhood that was lifeless probably because a storm was brewing, Kelly was transfixed on someone. It was a male form, which could've been assumed by intuition, which was fixated with eyes on the sky letting its right side rely on the tree's stability. Shortly after some quick accusations, she knew it was Gary. 

"Let's go," Kelly was still gazing out the window, "we have something very important to discuss—outside."

"Ummm, what kind of discuss?" Questioned Scott.

"I'll tell you when we get out there! Now lets move!" She quickly stood up and swiftly marched right out of the quaint café. Apparently, she wasn't going to be the one to pay the bill.

"Kel, it looks like its going to pour any minute!" Scott sighed and got up from the booth. "Ash, sorry, you're going to have to pay the bill. Wait, what AM I sorry for? You ordered all this food. Though, the point is that Kelly has been acting strange since we got here. Don't you think, Misty?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. All she's been doing is staring out the window looking at," Misty swings her head toward the window, "Gary?!?"

"Oh, no! Don't tell me…!" 

"Wait up, Scott!" Misty said running after Scott. Ash was now alone at the table.

"When summer hits, I'm definitely getting a job." He reached into his pocket and cleaned out every single dollar and coin, then soon followed his way out the front doors.

***:::::::***

"Kelly, what did you want to talk to us about? You're acting strange." Ash said, Misty nudged him. She didn't want him to be so blunt. Though, she didn't respond right away.

After a few minutes of wind blowing all its strength and the clouds started spritzing, Kelly pointed across the way. Just her luck today, Gary saw them with his piercing stare.

"Damn it, Kelly you drag us out here, in the middle of what looks like a hurricane to tell us the schizophrenic himself is leaning against a tree. This isn't your best joke." Scott let out a deep sigh and shook his head in disappointment. 

"What the hell? I'm not in the mood for him again! And oh rapture, Gary's coming over now." Misty informed sarcastically.

"So if it isn't the Pyscho Squad!" Gary cackled, but they continued to gawk at his lame phrases. "What are you looking at?!?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself!" Misty mouthed. The other three roared out into laughter.

"Looks as if little China Doll has turned into steel!"

"No, actually platinum."

"Same thing, so what?"

"How about so long?" Misty was full of comebacks today! Too bad it didn't brighten up the day, but it sure brightened up everyone's spirits.

Kelly worked up the nerve to go up to Gary and show him her shoebox treasure.

"Remember this?" This combination of the picture and the query left Gary speechless.

"Hey! What the fluck is this?" Ash ran up and snatched the photo.

"It's a souvenir from _Horizons_ don't let it faze you." 

"Yeah, well this picture captured something that was over and the past is past!" With his fury, he ripped up the picture into unimaginable pieces.

"Ash! How could you?" Kelly's face twisted into a miserable state. The sky wasn't the only thing pouring liquid now. "That was my keepsake to remember when we were happy!"

"But…Kel, we are happy." Scott tried to make his friend feel better, but it wasn't helping to the extent. "Ash, maybe you should head on home. We'll catch up after."

Ash simply took Scott's advice without any verbal arguing, and walked to his house around the block.

"I think I should ah-um…go, too." Gary responded and shuffled home drenched. As a matter of fact, everyone was saturated. When they said bye, he lifted up his arm with the back of his hand facing them. In the words of Gary it meant 'bite my scab.'

Kelly was absolutely miserable. She looked like a wet dog without a home.

"Misty, can I talk to you for a minute over here?" They both walked under a tree that was dripping, but it was better than standing out in the open. 

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm sorry how Ash got his underwear in a bunch over that picture but, by any chance, did Kelly tell you what happened at _Horizons_?" 

"No, I remember from last night she said 'it was too pitiful to look at' and 'maybe I shouldn't say what happened.' Also the only information that I know is that she said some boys dragged Gary outside at night."

"That's what I wanted to tell you…Ash was one of them…"

__

**

I wonder how I'll get along  
I wonder where I might belong  
Losing your way is easy to do  
Wandering around without a clue  
  
If there's a way I don't know where  
If there's a why I'm standing here  
Losing my mind is easy to do  
Where are you  
  
And the rain falls down  
It's the only way it gets better  
When the rain is fallin' down  
Telling me I that I'm gonna make it through  
  
I never thought of what it cost  
All of the time I might have lost  
So much to gain playing it cool  
I'm better cast playing the fool  
  
And the rain falls down  
It's the only way it gets better  
When the rain is fallin' down  
Telling me I that I'm gonna make it through  
  
I know I will, but when will I  
Stand up to myself, make up my mind  
I might not have what I had before  
But I still got the rain  
  
If the rain would fall down  
Then I know I can make it through the night  
  
Oh yeah, it's the only way  
Oh, oh, it's the only way  
Let it rain, let it rain down on me  
Let it rain, it's the only way

**

Yes people I KNOW I have songs in every chapter but it's my way of expressing the feeling of it!

****

**SUGGESTIONS**

What would you like to see in the next chapter? Send me your ideas in your reviews! **::../\/Leah\/\..::**

__


End file.
